


Isn’t it magnificent!

by technetronictonic_twentytwo (misch3fbunni3)



Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Blood and Gore, Dubious Science, Impalement, I’ve got nothing to say for myself, POV First Person, Poor Wesker, Posted for my own self-indulgence, RE1 Remake, S.T.A.R.S. (Resident Evil), Sorry Not Sorry, This is just bad writing, Violence, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/technetronictonic_twentytwo
Summary: Wesker’s thoughts as he confronts his death.
Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030290
Kudos: 2





	Isn’t it magnificent!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a reason why I do not write 1st person POV.

“Isn’t it magnificent!” I said in awe. I, Albert Wesker, stand in front of this amazing creation of flesh. Awaiting my defeat as I stare into the gigantic glass container housing the T-001—the tyrant. I pressed my gloved hands against the cold poly glass, staring as the tyrant gained consciousness once its feet touched the floor and it stood on its own for the first time. Chris stood behind me. I could hear his feet shuffling. Out of anger, fear, or disbelief, I don’t know. I’m surprised he hasn’t taken me down by now. He still has his beretta. Maybe he was just too surprised at seeing such a magnificent creature. Our work, Birkin’s work. The tyrant started to gain awareness. Too fast, it’s happening too fast!

What if the virus strain Birkin gave to me doesn’t work, and I wake up one of those mindless monstrosities? I look back at the empty eyes of the tyrant, waiting for it to make its move. It is slowly pulling its clawed appendage back. A million thoughts run through my mind as I await my death. Flashes of my childhood, of my youth, my suffering, my schooling, meeting people who changed my life, Spencer, Birkin, and finally my teammates who I’ve led to their deaths. Regret. No, I can’t stop here. With amazing power and speed, I watch as the tyrant plunged his claws through the glass. Pain spread throughout my abdomen as the four razor-sharp jagged claws were thrust into my body.

Too shocked, I cry out in undeniable pain. The tyrant lifted me until I was at the same level as his vision. I continued to utter unarticulated sounds, making my pain known to the deformity which caused it. Blood erupted through my throat and into my mouth, to which I choked. The tyrant stepped out of his confinement and onto the cold lab floor. As our eyes met, I could feel a sort of aura, one that enjoyed seeing my twisted contorted features, watching my vain struggle for the simple functions of life. A shaky, gurgled breath escaped my lips—blood trickling down both corners of my mouth.

Suddenly my body was jerked back, and my wounds felt as if they were ripped open more. I couldn’t breathe. Please forgive me. It was all a façade. I had no authority to do this. It was all higher-ups. Chris! All of a sudden, I was thrown across the room. My body no longer impaled on the claws of the tyrant. I hit the floor in a sitting position, sliding. My body slid until my head hit the bottom of one of the consoles. I fell back, my head slamming into the floor. A silent gasp escaped my lips as my body settled, my glasses falling off, sliding across the floor. I lay there thinking past the terrible pain, trying to make my body breathe—my lungs in tatters, blood bubbling in my chest.

Is this my end? My mind becoming so clouded I can barely make out the gunshots. Seconds, minutes pass as I lay in a pool of my own blood. Slowly fading away. Chris is suddenly in my line of vision. I try to lift my head, but it’s too heavy. “Chr... Chris…” I can barely get out his name past my lips. He looks at me in pity. Damn, why isn’t it working! Birkin, if I die, I will make a personal hell all for you. Breathing was getting harder. The only thing I could manage was frothy wheezes. “You’re really fucked up, you know!” Chris mumbled. He pulled the note I was holding from my fist. “Chris… my fault.. orders…” A fresh wave of pain washed through me. The new strain, it’s starting! Another wave of pain crashes into me. Too much for me to cry out, a silent scream escaped. My cell, every part of my body, was on fire.

Convulsions ran through me, making my back arch. Chris started moving back. I couldn’t control myself. My wounds still bled, and now the tremors going through my body opened them up more. More poison blood ruptured from my mouth. My eyes rolled. I couldn’t see anything anymore. Everything went black. Is this my end? Or is it…

Shitty abrupt ending.


End file.
